There has been known a solid oxide fuel cell employing a solid electrolyte (solid oxide) (hereinafter the cell may be referred to as an “SOFC”). Such an SOFC employs, as a cell unit, for example, a single cell which is formed of a solid electrolyte layer, an anode provided on one surface of the electrolyte layer, and a cathode provided on the other surface of the electrolyte layer. For achievement of desired electric power, a fuel cell stack (fuel cell) is produced by stacking cell units each including such a single cell and an interconnector (current collection plate).
Regarding a fuel cell having such a stacking structure, particularly, there has been disclosed a technique for improving electrical connection in a fuel cell stack (see Patent Document 1 or 2).
Patent Document 1 describes a technique for reducing the contact resistance between a membrane electrode assembly and a current collector by providing a pressure member between a cover plate and a plate-like body.
Patent Document 2 describes a technique for reducing contact resistance through application of a clamping force by means of a washer plate and a disc spring.